


Opening

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brothers, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor bottoms for the first time, with Loki as his top.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Opening

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дебют](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768849) by [Cinnamonius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius), [WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



“Are you alright, brother?” Loki asked, his hard cock poised at Thor’s entrance, Thor on his hands and knees and Loki behind him, gently holding Thor’s hips.

Thor was nervous but determined. It was not his first time with Loki; it was his first time bottoming. But he wanted to try it, and he trusted his brother profoundly. He looked back at Loki over his shoulder, their eyes meeting.

“Yes, I am ready.”

Loki had prepared him well with his fingers and tongue. Thor’s hole and Loki’s cock had both been thoroughly lubricated. It was time. Thor breathed deeply as Loki entered him, gingerly pushing past the threshold and gradually sliding into him.

It felt strange, but lovely. Thor felt raw and vulnerable, and it was beautiful.

“Go on,” he encouraged.

“I’ll be gentle,” Loki assured him, then began to move, pulling out smoothly and gliding back in cautiously. He repeated the motion, working up to a steady but slow rhythm of thrusts.

“Do you like it?” Loki asked softly.

“Yes,” Thor moaned, “I feel opened up, open for you, full and stretched and like I am so deeply _yours_.”

“You _are_ mine,” Loki spoke tenderly, then stroked a hand along Thor’s spine.

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you,” Loki moaned, “should I speed up?”

“Yes, brother, I’m ready for more.”

Loki gripped Thor’s hips more firmly and sped up the pace of his thrusts, but only a little. He increased his speed so gradually that Thor grew impatient.

“Harder,” he said, trying to make it a command but hearing that it came out more like a question.

But Loki complied, and soon enough he was fucking Thor wildly. He wrapped an arm around Thor’s pelvis and took Thor’s hardness into his hand. Thor cried out and bucked his hips. Loki pumped him as fast as he was pounding into him. Thor panted with moans and grunts scattered in between his sharp inhales and exhales.

“My darling,” Loki moaned after a time, “do you want to come?”

“Yes, oh yes, my dear brother, come inside me.”

“You first,” Loki purred as he jerked Thor faster, swiping his thumb over the tip of Thor’s cock at the end of each upward stroke. Thor shuddered and swore in Asgardian as he spilled over Loki’s hand, and Loki came an instant later, folding his body over Thor’s back and kissing his neck.


End file.
